


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Slash, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph laments that they're the only ones of their kind; Leo reminds him of what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Did you think she was pretty?”

“For a human, yes.”

He heard Raph tense up next to him, heard the huff from his brother’s mouth. If Donnie had been around them right now he would have made a comment about how Raph’s heart rate had spiked and how his muscles had tensed.  Leo smiled to himself and continued with, “I’m not like Mikey, genius. Hardly anything gets me going, and definitely not humans.”

“I know. Still. Don’t like hearing that.”

“Well, it’s my opinion. Besides, who in their right mind would come with us, Raph?”

That comment seemed to shut the other turtle up for a while as they made their way to the corridor that led to their rooms. He heard Mikey fawning over the girl, April, and Donnie shushing him and telling him to shut it. Mikey wouldn’t let Donnie hear the end of it; their rooms were at the other end of the sewer, directly across from each other.

Leo pitied Donnie. He chuckled lightly.

“Yeah,” Raph’s voice cut through the quiet that had descended on them. “You’re right. Who would come with us?”

The defeated tone in the crimson masked ninja spoke to a deep part of Leo’s heart. He looked up at the taller-yet-younger turtle in time for Raph to say, “We’re always gonna be alone, aren’t we? Unless somehow a couple others get turned into mutants like us and come find us.”

Reaching a hand out, Leo took one of Raph’s hands into his. He waited for Raph to tear it away from his comforting grip and snarl, stalk off to his own room, but none of it came. “We don’t have to be alone Raph. We’re… we’re not alone, you know. We have each other.”

Raphael’s face darkened slightly; Leo didn’t let that stop him. He turned and faced his brother, taking the other hand into his other one. “I have you, and you have me. We always have.”

The older they got, the more Donnie buried himself in tech, the more Mikey distracted himself with cat videos and his skateboarding tricks, the more Raph kept his emotions hidden, and the more Leo focused on his marital arts training. All to forget that they, ultimately, were the first and only of their kind. When they died… there would be nothing to remember them by. There would be no one like them.

And the older they got, the more Raphael and Leonardo began taking comfort in each other. Innocence was how it was at first, sparring and talking. Then it changed to something more; no one else but them could know.

There was no proof that they truly came from the same progenitors, but they had been raised together as brothers, been taught together, fought together. No one else could know.

Something fell outside of the corridor. Leo moved his hands away from Raph and distanced himself from his brother and both their eyes watched the entrance, waiting for Mikey to pop up in a failed attempt at scaring them. Nothing came, but a small rat scurried along the edge of the hall, and then fell again, making the same sound.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Raph looking down at him. The left corner of his mouth twitched up into a small grin as Raph leaned down and kissed him fiercely. He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and neck, feeling Raph placing his own hands on his hips. Their plastrons touched and Leo rocked against his larger brother, smiling against Raph’s mouth as he felt the pleased rumbles from deep in that large chest.

After a while he broke the kiss and smirked up at Raph, a rare treat. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous of, genius.”

Raph smiled down at him. A moment later, he wrapped his arms around Leo and hauled him off his feet and growled, “I’m gonna remind you of what you’ve got, Fearless.”

With that, he stalked into Leo’s room with the oldest of the four in his arms, making sure to lock the door behind them.


End file.
